Kaukasia Tree
by Sorasorasor
Summary: "Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berbisik dan senyum menyeruak di bibirnya yang merah. / "Ibu selalu bilang untuk jangan berhenti.. Untuk tidak tertipu oleh tangisan wanita itu..." bisik Chanyeol seraya melihat ke arah sosok wanita tergantung./Thriller Horror/M/Chanbaek/2.304k


**Kaukasia Tree**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Park Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kai.**

 **Genre: Horror, Thirller, Gender Switch**

 **Rate: M (untuk kekerasan dan gore)**

 **2.304 K**

 ** _Sorasorasor Present for you_** **...**

* * *

 _Sebuah rumah tua dimana aku dan ibu tinggal. Agak jauh dari pemuKaian karena mereka tak menyukai kami, entah mengapa. Setiap hari aku pergi berjualan dan pulang pada malam harinya. Di perjalanan pulang inilah aku selalu melihatnya—sebuah Urband Legend dimana kadang, mereka bilang kadang, kau akan melihat sosok wanita bertubuh kecil di sebuah pohon kaukasia. Tergantung. Bergoyang kekanan dan ke kiri dengan leher yang patah. Mereka bilang kadang ia tertawa, kadang tatap matanya mengikuti gerak langkahmu, atau tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuhmu. Jangan melihatnya karena ia akan tersenyum. Biarkan saja, biarkan saja sampai ia menangis. Tapi jangan tertipu, jangan menoleh karena tangisannya. Cukup dengan berjalan terus. Berjalan terus sampai kau menemukan rumah kami. Rumah tua dimana aku dan ibu tinggal._

 _CP_

* * *

Byun Baekhyun tengah berjalan riang sambil memainkan jari-jemari lentiknya pada gaun hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia berjalan ditemani dingin dan juga hening yang telah menjadi sahabat kesehariannya, sesekali tangannya mengarahkan lentera untuk mengusir gelap yang mulai tak bersahabat. "Tempat ini selalu sepi," bisiknya lirih. "Apa yang tengah kau lakukan disini?" Kembali bisikan itu keluar di tengah keheningan.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti oleh sesosok pria berjaket biru yang berdiri tepat di depan pohon kaukasia. Pria itu menatap pohon kaukasia dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang salah dengan pria ini? Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, namun matanya sayu dan gurat wajahnya hampa, sekilas terlihat kesedihan di wajahnya yang putih. Pria itu mulai mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun dan berjalan kearahnya. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun bergidik saat mata mereka beradu.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Seorang gadis mabuk melewati Baekhyun dan menyapa pria itu.

"Chanyeol... namaku Chanyeol." Jawabnya dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu lalu melangkah dengan gontai setelah beberapa saat menggodai Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih dengan ekpresi hampanya menatap mata Baekhyun dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kesan pertama yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berbisik dan senyum menyeruak di bibirnya yang merah.

* * *

Dua orang lelaki paruh-baya berjalan sepulang dari pesta alkohol yang rutin mereka lakukan. Seorang pria yang lebih pendek mulai bercerita kepada sobatnya yang berbadan tinggi.

"Hey sahabatku Oh Sehun.. apakah kau tau tempat ini?" Dari suara dan gerakan tubuhnya, pria ini sedang mabuk berat.

"Jelas aku tidak tahu, aku tidak berasal dari daerah ini. Tetaplah berjalan Kai, atau kutinggalkan kau." Dari gestur tubuh dan cara bicaranya, Sehun tidak sedang mabuk dan sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan Kai pulang.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana _Urband Legend_ yang kemarin kuceritakan!"

Seketika ada yang berubah dari wajah Sehun—walaupun ia tidak berasal dari daerah ini tetapi ia cukup tahu tentang cerita _Urband Legend_ yang Kai bicarakan. Cerita itu cukup populer bukan hanya di daerah asalnya, tapi juga di daerah sekitar tempat itu. Cerita yang mengatakan bahwa jika kau berjalan di malam hari melewati pohon kaukasia tua di sebuah jalanan kecil, kau akan melihat sesosok tubuh wanita yang tergantung di pohon itu, ada yang mengatakan lehernya patah dan kepalanya bergerak mengikuti langkah kakimu, adapula yang mengatakan ia menangis, yang lain mengatakan ia tertawa, dan kau akan mengalami nasib yang sangat buruk setelah melihatnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Oh Sehun di depan mereka sudah berdiri pohon kaukasia tua. Sehun mulai cemas memikirkan apakah ini pohon kaukasia yang ada di _Urband Legend_ itu? Ia tak berani menatap kearah pohon dan terus berjalan dalam senyap. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari peluhnya dan jatuh ke bongkahan batu kerikil di jalan setapak. Di sisi lain ia sangat kesal melihat temannya yang berjalan gontai sambil sesekali menyeracaukan hal-hal tak masuk akal.

"Aku melihatnya!" Sehun tercekat mendengar suara itu.

"Aku melihatnya.." Kembali suara itu terdengar. Suara seorang pria yang terdengar dari belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Aku melihat urban legend yang kalian bicarakan, wanita yang tergantung di pohon ini, aku melihatnya." Pria itu memakai jaket biru dan terus berbicara tanpa menatap Sehun, wajahnya mendongak ke atas dan sesaat Sehun dapat melihat kesedihan di matanya yang sayu.

Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya pada pria itu dan mulai memutar kepala mencari Kai, ia heran mengapa pria mabuk itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sehun memutar kepala dan sekali lagi tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia mendapati Kai terdiam menelungkupkan dirinya ke tanah dengan ekspresi ketakutan, dari wajah Kai, Sehun sudah tahu bahwa sobatnya itu telah melihat _Urband Legend_ yang mereka bicarakan.

Kai berlari menuju Sehun dan membopongnya meninggalkan tempat itu- Ia terus berjalan membopong Sehun pergi dalam senyap dan sunyi, tak sepatah katapun berani keluar dari lidahnya yang kilu, bahkan nafaspun tak berani memburu karena takut akan membuat suara yang mungkin dapat terdengar oleh sosok _Urband Legend_.

Disisi lain Baekhyun mengamati pria itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan mencoba menyapanya.

"Kau dapat melihatnya?" bisiknya lirih.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping pria itu dan ikut menatap ke pohon kaukasia, mengamati dengan seksama sosok gadis yang tergantung ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan leher yang patah. Wajahnya membusuk sementara rambutnya hitam menjuntai. Kuku-kukunya panjang bagai pisau, gigi-giginya runcing bagai silet. Koreng menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya yang tinggal tulang. Gadis itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengerikan. Tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai mereka. Ia mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Gadis itu mulai terlihat marah, matanya melotot dan giginya bergemetar. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hahaha.. lucu sekali ia bisa marah."

Akhirnya Sehun sampai di rumah Kai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah—setelah cukup jauh dari pohon kaukasia ia mulai setengah berlari membopong Kai. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka hanya duduk dan terdiam karena kecemasan.

"Kau melihatnya, Kai? Gadis yang tergantung itu?" Sehun bertanya membuka kesunyian dengan suaranya yang bergertar.

"..."

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya.." Jawab Kai singkat- Masih terlihat jejak ketakutan di wajahnya yang tembam.

"Rupanya _Urband Legend_ itu benar."

"Kau tahu Sehun? Ada _Urband Legend_ lain di tempat itu. Yang pertama berkata seperti yang kau tahu—Yang kedua agak berbeda."

"Benarkah? Apa bunyi _Urband Legend_ yang kedua?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mereka bilang kadang, kau tidak hanya akan melihat sosok tergantung di pohon kaukasia. Kau juga akan melihat sosok wanita bertubuh tinggi berjalan disekitar pohon itu. Ia berjalan sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya yang lentik di gaun hitam panjang yang ia kenakan. Mereka bilang wajahnya busuk, bibirnya berwarna merah dan paku menancap di batok kepalanya. Mereka juga bilang kalau tulang lehernya patah. Jangan pernah menatap wajahnya karena ia akan tersenyum dan membisikan namamu."

"Kau melihat wanita itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, tepat berdiri di belakang Pria berjaket biru. Mengamati pria itu dengan tatapan aneh."

* * *

Langit malam ini terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tak ada bulan, tak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalan ini, yang tersisa hanyalah suara gesekan angin ke pohon-pohon di sekitar jalan yang membuat suasana bertambah mengerikan. Baekhyun sedang duduk sendiri dan termenung. Ia heran karena malam ini ia tidak dapat melihat pria berjaket biru.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol..." bisiknya berkali-kali dengan bibirnya yang merah.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan bergerak ke arah pohon kaukasia. Ia menatap pohon itu seraya berbisik.

"Ia tidak datang..." Bisikan yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mulai menaikan tatapannya ke arah wanita yang tergantung di pohon ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti dorongan angin. Lehernya patah. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu marah?" Baekhyun tercekat mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau terlambat..." Ia berbisik dan seketika itu senyum mulai menyeruak di bibirnya yang merah.

Chanyeol maju dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan kembali melihat sosok yang tergantung ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan leher yang patah. Matanya menerawang jauh, seolah berusaha membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh sosok itu. Chanyeol terpejam. Kepalanya sedang memutar memori yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Arloji di tangan Chanyeol berbalik arah dan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya perlahan menghilang. Tubuhnya mengecil dan ia kembali ke dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Sebuah memori yang sengaja ia lupakan.

* * *

Jalan itu masih berupa tanah kering yang diselingi beberapa batu kerikil. Seorang bocah laki-laki dan kakak perempuannya berjalan berkeliling desa menjajakan kue buatan ibu mereka. Beberapa orang merasa kasihan dan membeli kue tersebut, namun tak sedikit orang yang mencaci mereka dengan kata yang tak pantas didengar. Kalau sudah begini, sang adik akan berteriak marah dan melempar batu ke arah orang tersebut, dan sang kakak yang akan pergi meminta maaf dan sesekali terkena tamparan di pipinya yang tirus.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Mereka yang salah, bukan aku!" Si bocah laki-laki selalu bertanya hal yang sama setelah sang kakak meminta maaf. Ia kesal karena kakaknya begitu baik kepada orang-orang, bahkan orang-orang yang jahat kepada mereka.

Sang bocah laki-laki dan kakak perempuannya itu selalu pulang pada malam hari. Dalam perjalanan pulang inilah mereka selalu melihat sesosok wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan gaun hitam di pohon kaukasia. Tergantung. Bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan leher yang patah. Mereka bilang wajah wanita itu busuk, bibirnya merah dan kau dapat melihat paku menancap batok kepalanya. Mereka bilang ia selalu menangis, air matanya jatuh ke tanah sementara darah mengalir dari matanya yang lain, tangannya selalu berusaha menggapai siapapun yang melintas. "Ibu selalu bilang untuk tidak berhenti, jangan menatapnya, jangan pula tertipu dengan tangisannya, cukup dengan berjalan terus, berjalan terus sampai terlihat rumah kita, rumah tua dimana aku, kau dan ibu tinggal." Bocah laki-laki itu menarik tangan kakaknya untuk segera pulang.

Esok harinya, sang kakak terlihat berjualan kue seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini ia sendiri, si bocah laki-laki sedang jatuh sakit dan tak mampu menemani sang kakak. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan bocah laki-laki menunggu kakak perempuannya pulang dengan perasaan cemas. Ini bukanlah kali pertama kakaknya pergi berjualan sorang diri namun entah mengapa bocah laki-laki memiliki firasat buruk tentang hari ini. Hari semakin malam dan sang bocah laki-laki tak mampu untuk menunggu lebih lama, ia berjalan menuju desa untuk mencari kakak perempuannya. Bocah itu berjalan dengan perasaan was-was yang tak ia mengerti. Ia terus berjalan sampai di depannya terlihat pohon kaukasia. Ia masih terus berjalan ketika mendengar suara tangis dari wanita yang tergantung di pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba ia tercekat. Itu bukan suara wanita yang biasa ia dan kakaknya dengar. Detak jantungnya berdebar-debar saat ia mencoba melihat ke atas pohon kaukasia.

"Tidakkkkk...!" Seketika itu sang bocah laki-laki berteriak. Jantungnya serasa copot dan tenggorokannya tercekik, ia melihat sosok kakaknya tergantung di pohon kaukasia dengan leher yang patah.

Di bawah pohon terlihat sosok wanita yang biasa tergantung duduk dengan gaun hitamnya, menatap bocah laki-laki dengan seringai mengerikan.

* * *

"Ibu selalu bilang untuk jangan berhenti.. Untuk tidak tertipu oleh tangisan wanita itu..." bisik Chanyeol seraya melihat ke arah sosok wanita tergantung.

"Kau selalu baik pada semua orang, Luhan. Karena itulah kau berakhir tergantung di pohon ini!" kali ini Chanyeol berkata dengan suara agak keras. Terlihat butiran embun mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya yang sayu. Wanita yang tergantung itu terlihat sangat marah dan berusaha menggapai sosok di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok di sebelahnya seraya mengeluarkan sebilah Pisau yang terbuat dari perak. Seketika itu Baekhyun tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Aku tak dapat mendengarmu. Sama seperti aku tak dapat mendengar kakak. Manusia tidak dapat mendengar orang mati, kau tahu." Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Ia telah menusuk wanita itu dengan pisau perak.

"Kau tak mengenaliku? Aku adalah bocah laki-laki yang dulu selalu menjumpaimu saat pulang. Kau tak ingat? Kau tahu, wanita yang tergantung itu bernama Luhan. Kau mencuri hidupnya dan ia menggantikan posisimu tergantung seperti orang bodoh di pohon ini!" Chanyeol berteriak sampai urat di lehernya tercetak jelas sementara Baekhyun terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Aku dengar kalau pisau perak dapat membunuh hantu. Kurasa itu benar, lihat betapa kesakitannya dirimu." Chanyeol menyeringai mendekati Baekhyun dan menusuknya beberapa kali sampai tubuhnya bersimbah darah hitam.

"Hahaha... Kau lihat kak, aku akan membalaskan dendammu." teriak Chanyeol dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

Ia mencabut paku yang ada di batok kepala Baekhyun dan mencongkel kedua bola matanya. Terlihat Baekhyun berteriak namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Chanyeol mengikat tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai membunuhnya perlahan. Setelah mengupas kuku dan memotong tangan serta kakinya, Chanyeol menancapkan pisaunya ke alat kelamin Baekhyun, mengirisnya ke atas melintang sampai di tengah payudara. Darah hitam bercucuran bersama isi perut Baekhyun yang berceceran. Ia kembali berteriak kencang namun tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Manusia tak dapat mendengar orang mati, bodoh!" hardik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menusuk leher Baekhyun dan mengiris uratnya hingga darah menyembur deras. Ia lalu mengiris nadi Baekhyun, membuat tempat itu dibanjiri oleh darah hitam. Seringai puas terukir di wajahnya yang penuh cipratan darah.

"Rupanya darah hantu berwarna hitam, hahaha."

Chanyeol terus mengiris dan memotong tubuh Baekhyun sampai ia kehabisan tenaga.

"Kita lihat apakah kau masih hidup, hantu?" bisiknya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Ia begitu menikmati aksi itu sampai tak menyadari bahwa tubuhya terlalu dekat dengan sosok yang tergantung. Tiba-tiba sosok yang tergantung berhasil menggapainya, ia menarik rambut Chanyeol lalu mencekik lehernya. Chanyeol tercekat, kuku-kuku panjang dari sosok yang tergantung menembus lehernya dan membuat darah bercipratan. Semuanya perlahan berubah gelap dan Chanyeol tak mendengar apapun.

"Aku mati? Oleh kakakku sendiri?" bisiknya dalam hati dengan raut wajah kesedihan. Air mata mulai jatuh dari pipinya yang penuh cipratan darah.

"Bukankah ibu selalu bilang untuk tidak berhenti? Untuk menjauhi sosok yang tergantung?" bisik Luhan kepada Chanyeol seraya tangannya melepaskan tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah tak bernyawa.

* * *

Breaking News pagi- Seisi kota dihebohkan oleh berita ditemukannya dua mayat di lokasi _Urband Legend_ pohon kaukasia yang terkenal. Mayat pertama adalah seorang wanita memakai gaun hitam dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengenaskan, polisi tidak dapat mengidentifikasi siapa wanita tersebut. Sementara mayat lain yang ditemukan tak jauh dari mayat pertama adalah pria memakai jaket biru dengan beberapa luka tusukan di lehernya. Pria ini teridentifikasi bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang pria berumur 27 tahun yang pernah tinggal di sekitar lokasi kejadian. Ditemukan sebuah pisau perak di dekat tubuh koban. Polisi masih menyelidiki motif kematian keduanya namun beberapa masyarakat mengaitkan kasus ini dengan _Urband Legend_ pohon kaukasia yang terkenal di lokasi tersebut. Satu hal yang janggal ditemukan di saku pria berjaket biru yaitu secarik kertas tua yang berisi paragraf _Urband Legend_ yang terkenal di daerah itu. Berikut adalah kalimat yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. . . .

The End...

* * *

Author Note : Hai semua... oke.. ini cerita pertama... yahhh... setelah cukup lama jadi reader akhirnya sorasorasor ngeberaniin diri buat ngebuat cerita dan ngupload di ffn...

maafin sorasorasor yaa kalo masih kurang bagus.. huhu...

akhir kata, sorasorasor minta repiu dong supaya gak kapok.. hehehe... :')

salam kenal deh reader yang baik hati dan rajin repiu :* (ketjup bacah)


End file.
